1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a computer cursor pointing device, and more particularly to a computer cursor pointing device with an electric stimulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement and popularization of technology, computer has been become an indispensable equipment that can provide high efficient communication, assist the handling of work and provide entertainment in family. Nowadays, most families are equipped with a computer. To operate a computer, at least one input device is required. Among the various input devices, mouse is the one of the most common and essential input devices for inputting commands or making selections. Practically, a user has to repeatedly operate a mouse when using a computer. As most people substantially rely on computer, it is found that the operation time of a mouse has been increasing.
There are a variety of conventional cursor pointing device including wired mouse, wireless mouse, optical mouse and so on. However, none of the commercially available products are appropriate for long time use. The extensive use of mouse often causes aches to the hand, forearm or even the shoulder of the user. Clinically, many computer users are found to suffer from a disease named carpal tunnel syndrome. However, as there is no other device that can replace a computer, no matter how painful the user is, he has to keep on operating the mouse.
Actually, most of the conventional cursor pointing device are designed to match the functions of a computer and they do not fit the personal requirements of users. It is desired to develop a mouse with electric stimulator which is good for health.